Valentine Cards
by SharpCookies
Summary: HikaxKao, onesided TamaxHaru. Hikaru always thought Valentines Day was pointless, especially the gifts of chocolate and cards. But when he realizes his feelings for a certain someone, a card might be just what he needs to tell that person his feelings...


Name of Fanfiction: Valentine Cards

Rating: T for Teen (for mature content of sexual orientation. Meaning twincest.)

Pairing(s): HikaruxKaoru, with one sided TamakixHaruhi.

Authors Note: Hurrah! A fanfiction that ISN'T a drabble! And it actually might be good! At least I'm hoping ' Please root for me when I enter FRoPs Valentines Day fanfiction contest (but yes, I know, I'm like four days late of making one)! Good luck to everyone else! But, for you losers (not for the contest, as in idiots) who think that twincest is evil and don't like yaoi, personally I don't support homosexuals in real life. I did, however, have a good idea containing this couple so if you are offended, please don't read.

I'll do my best with the intro and the ending... I always find them the most difficult parts to write...

Disclaimer: Also, 'For You I Will (Confidence) doesn't belong to me, nor does anything from this anime/manga. They are owned by Teddy Geiger and Bisco Hatori -noddu noddu-

ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentines Day; a day of love.

Valentines Day; a time when cupid shoots people with his love arrows and makes them fall in love with eachother.

Valentines Day; one of the most _useless_ holidays _ever._

At least that was the opinion of one Hikaru Hitachiin, who went over this in his head one day in middle school, second year as he was bored, his golden eyes staring at everyone around him as he sat in his seat (before class started, of course), the girls giggiling and blushing and boys blushing, too. Of course, Hikaru wasn't alone; as it should be evident to almost everyone, his twin brother Kaoru was right beside him, giving the same lazy glance at the outsiders before them. Both having their chins resting in their palms, sighing lazily. Taking a quick glance at his brother, his thoughts contemplated.

_'What's the point of this holiday?'_ he thought to himself, eyes narrowing, _'If two people liked eachother so much, why would they have to have one day where they have to confess? Can't they just confess at any time?'_ The middle school Hikaru rolled his eyes at a not too far away conversation of two smittened classmates confessing their feelings, giving eachother a Valentine Card that explained their mushy feelings. Yuck. _'And, why do they need these stupid valentine cards and chocolates to express their feelings? Aren't they just trying to get into their pants? And really, it's only a ploy to get people to buy other companies products... good to have a mother who knows about these things. Besides...'_ his thoughts trailed off as his eyes turned towards Kaoru, who was in the seat beside him, distracted by his own thoughts about the same subject, no doubt. _'...why would I need Valentines Day? I already have Kaoru, right? In our world, no one else is needed... and we already know we care for eachother. So why...' _Hikaru's eyes looked away as he reached out for one of Kaoru's hand, once having a hold of it giving it a light squeeze, _'...would I need anything or anyone else but **my** Kaoru?'_

Lightly, he felt his brother squeeze back, and it comforted him. It reassured him that they would only need eachother, for ever and ever... who needed this day? Who needed girls? They hd eachother, and they completed eachother perfectly.

_What isn't me is Kaoru. What isn't Kaoru is me. We found that out long ago._

But the true meaning of it was unknown to him. _Then._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"K-kaoru-kun, here's a valentines card... will you accept it?"

"Of course, Rika-san!"

"A-arigatou!"

"Ha, ha!"

The past not so long ago being replayed fresh into his mind, a quiet growl could be heard from the much less emotion controlling brother. His shining golden eyes pierced daggers at the scene laying before his eyes as he cluched his pencil so tight that it was on the brink of breaking. What was Kaoru doing with that girl? Since when did they accept such gifts from them? Sure, their world was a bit more open, but it didn't mean he could just waltz on over to the chattering group of girls and accept them! It was against all laws of nature! That's right, all of them! It was unnatural! Wrong! Against the books! Rule-breaking! And almost every kind of subsitute word for 'wrong' he knew came up in his mind, as he squirmed uncomfortably in his classroom chair.

What ticked off the protective older brother the most... was that Kaoru looked so happy talking to that group. Without him. Did Kaoru always want to be away from him...? Was he happier that way?

_I hate this, I hate this, I hate this..._

"Ohaiyo, Hikaru."

_Ah, Haruhi!_

Eyes tore away from the blood boiling scene (to Hikaru's standards) and turned towards his favourite blunt brunette, Haruhi Fujioka. Yes, even in their second year and after Kyouya lifted her Host Club debt, she still hosted and posed as a male, too attached to the other host club men to go. 9Well, actually, that was only Hikarus dramatic version; it was mostly because she knew when she exposed herself as a female they'd be over her like wild dogs during school hours, even moreso than they did usually, so she figured staying would be less bothersome. Also, she owed it to Tamaki to stay after she saved him from the 'Evil pastry woman' as he called her, which made him a bit jealous...). Jumping at the opportunity to distract himself, he jumped up rom his seat and pulled her into a headlock, grinning his trademark grin all the while. "So, Haruhi! What did you bring me for Valentines Day? The finest commoners chocolates, I presume!"

Seeming unaffected by his sudden pounce, her predicted response was heard with her usual confused blinks, "Eh? Nope. I didn't get you any chocolate."

Hikaru shifted his position so his face was dangerously close to Haruhi's, his fingers caressing her chin in a seductive manner, "Come on Haru_hi_. You must've gotten something for your best friend, ne?"

"Hikaru, you are not my best friend. And why would that give you the right to get something from me?"

"Your words pierce me so, Haruhi..."

"Stop whining."

"But it's _fun_," he whined again, his lips in a childish pout as he resumed his former headlock with his face facing hers, almost a exact duplicate of 'milord's childish antics. At his, chocolate brown eyes rolled at the stupidity shown by the Hitachiin twin. But suddenly, Haruhi carried a thoughtful expression on her face, her fingers most predictably on her chin if his blue clothed arm wasn't in the way. Uh oh, he thought to himself, time for some more blunt questio-

"Hikaru, can I ask you a question?"

Now, this caught him quite off guard. With a dumb founded expression his eyes completely focused on her, very much confused at her unpredicted question. Her? Actually asking before questioning someone? Now that was new. On a regular basis, ever since he knew her, she always said what was on her mind with no warning; they would come out of the blue if she noticed something, and she didn't seem to mind how rude or mean it sounded. But her asking before doing that? That was unexpected. But, being a sharp minded lad he was (he wished...), he took the opportunity of the 'new Haruhi without question, golden eyes still focusing on her chocolate ones as the laughter of his beloved Kaoru was heard in the background. "Sure, Haruhi! I'm always here to help my favourite commoner! Shoot."

"Are you going to ask Kaoru to be your valentine?"

"...what?" What was with Haruhi today? Normally she would realize that his and Kaoru's plays at the Host Club were just that; plays. Not for real. Not at all. N-not like he would _want_ it to be real! He meant...

"Haruhi, I thought you already knew that-"

"No, I know. But... you two seem so close. And to impress the girls I would figure you two would be Valentines..."

"B-but Haruhi! I was hoping we-!"

"Don't you start. I know very well you secretly want Kaoru to be your Valentine."

Golden eyes widened as he quickly removed his arm from his favourite commoner, mortified, to say the least. Seriously, if he was poked, he would have fallen on the floor like a bowling pin. He was as white as one, at least. Body shaking in a nervous way, his eyes quickly turned towards Kaoru; good. He was still talking and didn't notice his ridicuolous state. At least he wouldn't embaress himself infront of Ka-

No!

"H-Haruhi, that's--- _wrong!_ He's my _brother! Twin brother!"  
_

To actually like his brother in a non-brotherly way? It was completely and utterly tabbo. Sure, they always believed in the beauty of symmetry, but---

A flash of Kaorus happy looking face flashed in his mind. He froze.

No... he couldn't ruin his happiness because of his own selfish thoughts. Kaoru wasn't like that. Hikaru didn't even think of his brother that way until recently, and he knew Kaoru had too much of high standards to be incestious. Incest would just cross the line completely. No, he couldn't ruin his close, but slightly expanded, bond with Kaoru. He _wouldn't._

"...Hikaru, the jealous way you were staring at Kaoru earlier said it all."

"Eh?! You were watching?!"

"You were so busy focusing on Kaoru and his new fangirl giving him a valentine card that you didn't notice me watch shortly from the door."

"It's not true."

"It is."

"I'll prove you wrong!"

_1st Period_

"Hikaru, you want Kaoru to be..."

"No, I don't!"

"Hikaru, Haruhi, what are you two hissing about?"

"Noth---"

"Hitachiins! Fujioka! Stop talking and pay attention!"

"YES, MA'AM!"

_2nd Period_

"Hikaru---"

"Haruhi, shut uuuupppp!"

"Hikaru, Haruhi, I don't know what you're arguing about but be quiet before-"

"HITACHIINS! FUJIOKA! BE QUIET!!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"..."

"..."

"Why won't you admit-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

_3rd Period_

"..."

"..."

"Hik-"

"Don't. Even. Start."

"Hikaru, Haruhi, shu-"

"WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO SHUT YOU THREE UP?!?!"

"...sorry, ma'am..."

---

And yes, this continued. Through fourth and fifth period. Constant nagging from Haruhi to blurt out the truth that wasn't even truth at all. Of course it wasn't. Not at all. But...

...he did have the occasional fantasy...

_Fantasy Land_

_"Hikaru! Stop! What if we get cau-"_

_His younger brother began to speak, but his 'protective older brother' shut him up the only way he knew how; my pressing his lips against his. Which shut him up pretty well, since he felt his lips starting to react. Pulling away, he gave his brother a daring smirk as his eyes darted about in the empty room; classroom, to be exact._

_"Kaoru, we won't get caught. No one will find us. You'll be safe with me." His comforting words seemed to make Kaoru relax just a bit; he felt his muscles lose tension from the arm that was holding him up, wrapped around protectively around him. But Kaoru still seemed to be in doubt as his identical golden eyes darted back and forth and towards the door, almost certain that someone would find them._

_"B-but, but Hikaru..."_

_A shy blush crept on to Kaoru's cheeks, with almost drove Hikaru mad with desire. That cute little blush made him look so cute--- almost looking good enough to eat. Or kiss. Take your pick._

_"Kaoru, trust me; You'll never be in danger as long as I'm around..."_

_"Hikaru..."_

_At that moment, Hikaru removed his hand touching Kaoru's face and wiped everything off of the near teachers desk, pushing his uke brother on his back into the table. In haste he crawled up with him, eyes filled with lust and want. The intensity of getting caught was almost too thrilling to bare. Instantly he started planting kisses on his brothers bare neck, slowly reaching for his lips. A small moan of his name was heard under him, and that just made him want more, more, more..._

But he didn't have the fantasy _frequently!_ Only when he was bored!

...which was frequently...

... --'.

----------------

Ah yes; Lunch! A time where Haruhi always ate her foodin the xlassrom! Yosh! Now he wouldn't be bothered by her unusual pestering about Kaoru! Yes! Hurrah! Halle-

"...hi, Haruhi..."

_Why_ was he joining her for lunch again?

Hikaru didn't join Haruhi for lunch in the classroom often (in fact, the more he thought about it, he didn't think he ever ate lunch with Haruhi) so he was surprised to see her sit on the window pane, longingly look out the window, a seemingly depressed sigh escaping her lis before getting her attention caught by the Hitachiin (who was odd seeing without Kaoru).

"Hikaru, why aren't you in the cafeteria eating lunch with Kaoru...?"

"He--- he got invited by a bunch of Brotherly Love fans for lunch."

"And he accepted?"

"Strangely, yea."

"I see..." Her voice trailed off as she slid to the side to offer Hikaru a seat. Though looking quizzical, he took the seat with a half smile as he joined her on her looking fest, creating a gap of silence between them to leave them with their thoughts.

"..."

".."

"...Kaoru and me always sat around the window like this in middle school, during lunch..."

This was all Haruhi needed to hear as her vision directed to him, ptting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Hikaru turned around, slightly shocked by the gentle gesture, but all he did was look back out the window, looking like a lonely boy who just lost his best friend. Haruhi smiled gently.

"You really do care for him more than a brother should, don't you?"

"Haruhi..."

"...yea. I think."

"Hikaru... it's expected of you to have these feelings. Besides..." the brown haired commoner scootched closer to the confused teenager and gave him a encouraging look, even if Hikaru didn't see it or care. "...it's only been you and him against the world until now, hasn't it?"

Hikaru looked further away, sitting now in the field position as his eyes viewed something from below, on the campus grounds; a scene between a boy and a girl. Both were pretty, if not average, but both seemed to be having a hard time breathing, blushing madly as each held something in their hands; a letter? No, it was a envelope containing a Valentines Card... Both of them closed they're eyes tightly and offered them to one another, both faces beat red and looking scared to death for the acception or decline. Both hesitantly slit their eyes open and a look of relief washed over their faces as they both took the others card and opened the envelope, flipping the valentines card open to see what it said. Both had a look of astonishment on their faces at what the cards said. With bright blushes on both of the Ouran students faces, they wrapped their arms around eachother in a tight embrace, seemingly happy. This scene made Hikaru... sad. And it was evident as his eyes softened, which Haruhi noticed right away.

"...Haruhi, what am I suppose to do? How do I ask him to be...?"

"You could always make him a Valentines card."

"Eh?! A Valentines card! But that-that's so _corny_!" Hikaru immediatley protested, turning his head quickly to meet Haruhi's face with a look of desperation. No way would he do the very thing he resented about Valentines Day! It was so- so...

Eyes widened.

_Kaoru..._

Hikaru turned his head away in embarresment, a blush evident on his cheeks, "F-fine... but, Haruhi, you have to answer me a question."

Haruhi's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "If I don't give a good answer, will I be sentenced to a punishment game?"

"Nope. Not this time."

"Ok then, shoot."

"Why... have you been pestering me about this all day? It's... it's not like you."

By the way Haruhi flinched (he could fell it slightly on his arm since she was so close), he could tell he struck a nerve or something inside her, immediately making her shift uncomfortably. This made Hikaru curious; why was she so seemingly nervous about this?

But when he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, he could see Haruhi carried a gentle smile on her lips. A caring smile... one that resembled a mothers. Hikaru always cared for her since she told her and Kaoru apart, perhaps not romantically, but whenever she held that kind of expression he couldn't help but feel his heart leap, just a little. A old habit, he presumed.

"Well... do you really want to know why?"

Hikaru nodded.

"To be honest, it's because... I want what's best for you two, Hikaru. You two are my best friends. Even though two are annoying, superficial, and a little bit too consumed in your wealth, you two are good people, no matter your sexual orientation... and..." Haruhi's eyes shyly looked away, now gazing out of the window to the field below. "Go on," he pestered, nudging her to go faster, "'and what?"

"And... I want to at least see two people happy with one another, while I lay looking oblivious for my feelings for... Tamaki-senpai."

"..."

"..."

"EH?!"

"So! We got a 'commoner Valentines card' to work on, don't we?"

"HARUHI!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole lunch hour was filled with conversation, inquiring information on Haruhi's 'secret crush', glue, paper, little heart stickers, and a whole lot of mess that followed. He never imagined something being so hard! He constantly suggested that he could just buy a Halmark card for him, but Haruhi raised a hand and said no to his ideas every time.

"Besides," Haruhi started to say, a look of slight amusement on her face, "these kinds of things mean more when they're handmade."

_Handmade_, she said. _Better this way_, she said. BLAH! It would have been better if he gave his brother one of those cards singing 'Wild Thang'! But Haruhi kept saying, no, no, NO! Really, why didn't she make one for Tamaki?! Which, by the way, he was still in a form of shock from her confession. Which Haruhi explained to him over her 'little lesson' on how to make cards.

"Well... I really don't know why I like that idiot. It's just that... he reminds a lot of my father... and he can be sweet from time to time, when he isn't trying to harass me."

The red head couldn't really blame her. Though Haruhi was a tough girl, Tamaki had the charm of one hundred snakes, and since they've been known to be very charming, it would be pretty damn hard for Haruhi to not fall for it at some point. Though for Haruhi, that seemed a bit... girlish. Maybe Tamaki's continuous plots to make Haruhi more like a girl were working, after all...

But considering all these little pieces of paper were sticking all over his expensive uniform, he didn't consider this better. He would be asked a lot of questions from everyone once lunch hour was over... especially Kaoru. What would he think of it?

What made the identical twin fret more was what he written in his card. Newly found to these feelings for his brother, he didn't really know what to but in it that wouldn't sound like a crushing school girl. But it was hard. It was always him and Kaoru, Kaoru and him, always together against the world. Heck, they slept in the same bed together. How awkward would everything be if his brother denied his feelings? For once, he couldn't predict what his brother would do, and that made him frightened. It made him feel alone... except he saw Haruhi beside him, working on the desk on the left side of him helping him make the card just right. That was his only line of comfort, now. That was his only sign that something might turn out right.

And with that, the bell rang and he quickly shuffled his things inside his desk and tried to look as innocent as possible as fellow classmates started to walk in. Haruhi did, too. Now all he could do was wait for the right moment to give it to him...

But...

He was scared to do it on his own.

To do something without _his_ Kaoru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fantasy Land_

_**Wandering the streets,**_

_**In the world underneath it all...**_

_**Nothing seems to be,**_

_**nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have...**_

_He could practically hear music play as he waited outside,back leaning on a tree on campus of Ouran High School, in the place he told Kaoru he wanted to meet him._

_His body was shaking from his obvious nervousness as he awaited the arrival of his identical twin, of the fellow Hitachiin as he held a envelope closely to his chest. It resembled the many ones he and his brother used to receive in middle school, the ones he and Kaoru ripped up without hesitation. Though it made him feel guilty now, now it wasn't the time to think about. Now was show time. The fateful time as he caught a glimpse of the boy he was suppose to meet walk slowly towards where he waited. It was windy, and even from a distance he could see his brothers hair flow with the wind, no matter how short it was. It almost made his heart stop completely and made color rise to his cheeks, dumb foundedly looking to his shoes which he took a new interest in._

_**Like you,**_

_**and the way,**_

_**that you twistin' your hair,**_

_**around your finger...**_

_"Hikaru... what is this about?"_

_Kaoru's soothing voice interupted his mind consuming thoughts as his head shot up, the view of his brother taking over his eyes. He could now feel the pressure as his heart thumped wildly, almost at a impossible rate. He did his best to keep his knees from buckling as he took a deep breath and extended the letter. Kaoru's former gentle look was taken over by confusion and question that was evident on his face, "What is this, Hikaru? A joke?"_

_"No, Kaoru. Open it. You'll see."_

_**Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you,**_

_**What I feel about you...**_

_Though his voice sounded more confident than he felt, he could tell Kaoru believed his confident voice completely as he slit the envelope open, turning it upside down to dump whatever was in the envelope into his smooth hands... that was when the card plopped into his hand and Kaoru's identical golden eyes widened in shock, "Hikaru--!"_

_**Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have,**_

_**and cannonball into the water...**_

_No way could Hikaru be as handsome as Kaoru was right then when one of the most happiest looks he had ever seen befall on his twins face as he read the card, the one expressing all his love. Who would think one card could do so much?_

_"Kaoru... will you be my valentine?"_

_**I'm gonna muster every once of confidence I have...**_

_"Hikaru! Of course! I love you, too!"_

_**For you, I will. **  
_

_Kaoru took one step away from the tree and that was all Hikaru needed to pounce on his brother and give him a kiss on the lips, the first one he ever shared with anyone. And he was so grateful it was with Kaoru. And he seemed to be, too, as Kaoru melted into the kiss and kissed back, wrapping his arm around his brothers neck. Both just stayed that way for what seemed to be a eternity before Kaoru pulled away lightly, faces only centimeters apart. Catching his breath, he gently whispered, "I love you... Hkaru..."_

------------------------------------------

_And that's the way it **should** turn out._

Hikaru silently concluded to himself while running the scene over and over in his mind, not paying any attention at all to the teacher droning on about whatever she was talking about. His eyes stealing the occasional look at his brother, Kaoru could see that he seemed to be distracted, too, as his brothers eyes, identical to his own, were staring into space, a thoughtful expression laying on his features as he lightly nibbled at the end of his pencil. Silently he wondered what could have caught so much of Kaoru's attention, but quickly thought otherwise as he tore his eyes away from Kaoru when the teacher shouted at him to pay attention.

Hikaru, though dense he was, could tell something was bothering Kaoru. He was the smarter one of the duo, and he usually payed attention during class. So what was his beef? He hoped there wasn't anything wrong... possibly Kaoru wanted him to be-

_Stop it. Stop giving yourself false hope. You don't even know if he feels the same._

Haruhi's chocolate eyes caught the worry in Hikarus and now even she was starting to get worried. She could only hope that Hikaru would be able to confess right...

--------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru."

"Hmmm?"

"...can I talk to you before we go to the host club?"

The setting: the end of period seven and time to go home; or, for hosts like themselves, to go to the Host Club. Surely Tamaki would scream and yell at them in his usual annoying way about them being late, but Hikaru couldn't wait. It was now or never. He had to do this now or he'd chicken out. The classroom was currently vacant, so why not?

"Sure, Hikaru, what is it?" The red headed twin's fingers fiddled with the letter he held behind his back, his lip being bitten lightly. Why was Hikaru so nervous? he was the tougher of the two. He was the one who Kaoru always followed suit with. He-

He was being a coward and thinking about scratching the whole thing.

But Hikaru did his best to press on, "Kaoru... we-we-we've been together ever since we've been born..."

"Yes, go on..."

"A-and we're the closest brothers can get... twin brothers, to be exact..."

"Uh-huh..."

"And... a-ano... here, just take it!"

This wasn't how it was suppose to be! In his fantasy it was suppose to work out smoothly, without complication... but listen to him. Stuttering, sounding unsure, it was almost certain that Kaoru could litterally feel how nervous he was. Hikaru extended his hands with the letter being held by both, eyes closed tightly. Hikaru didn't bother to put it in a envelope, but really there was no need. The card... looked like it was made my a five year old, to be blunt, with messy cut out words of 'Happy Valentines Day!' being put all over the card, un-straight, with little heart stickers being placed all over it. Hikaru couldn't see what expression his twin brother held from his movement, but he did feel the card being taken out of his hand, and the sound of something flipping open was heard. _This is it..._

"Hikaru..."

_Oh no, here it comes, here it-_

All thought froze. No body part dared to flinch or move at all as he felt something on his lips; two warm identical ones. Was he...?

_Kaoru..._

_He's... kissing me...? _

Without any reaction from his side Kaoru pulled away, giving Hikaru permission to open his eyes and see just what expression Kaoru held on his face. It was a face of... _happiness_. Not of resent. Not of disgust. But of happiness.

"Hikaru... of course I'll be your valentine, dummy. I love you, too."

"More than a brother?"

"More than a brother."

"But-"

"Hikaru..." Kaoru shushed his brother by placing a hand towards his lips, giving him a look of innocence that made him blush brightly. Was this really his calm, selfless, boundary having brother...? "Do you want to know why I've been avoiding you all day?"

"Avoiding?! You've been-?!"

"Hikaru, I spent time with all those girls because... they somehow knew how I felt about you..."

Hikaru's eyes widened with pure shock, voice slightly muffled by Kaoru's hand still placed on his lips, "How would they?"

"Maybe they thought that it was because of our twincest act at the Host Club..." he admitted, his head turned away so he could avoid his brothers gaze from his own embarrassment, "...but, they gave me Valentines cards and chocolates because you didn't give me any. And they offered to eat lunch with me so they could help me make... this." Kaoru removed his finger from his brothers lips and dug into his pants pocket to reveal... a Valentines card similar to the one he held in his other, similar to his card. With his gentle smile he offered it to him, which Hikaru took without question. "I was really worried during class and went over how it would go if I gave you the card in my head... if you would reject it, if you would accept it... it really worried me. I was planning on giving it to you when we got home, but..."

"Kaoru..."

The words inside his brothers card were almost completely identical to the ones he wrote on his. It was scary, but Hikaru had gotten over how weird it was being so similar long ago. Besides... they were different personality wise, after all. "I-I really do love you... but... now what?"

Though Hikarus eyes looked away from a weird sort of shyness and hesitation, he could see from the corner of his eyes the devious smirk his twin was giving him. One that signified one thing;

"How about we skip out on the Host Club, lock the classroom door and make out on the teachers desk, _valentine_?"

"Good idea!"

Laughter rose from both of the twins as Kaoru went over towards the door to lock it from the inside, oblivious to who watched the whole scene between the brothers (who were now lovers), and was now currently walking down the hall, a smile playing on the persons lips.

_Well, Hikaru and Kaoru... it turned out as I thought it would,_ Haruhi smile grew wider, _Lets hope my confession to Tamaki-senpai turns out as well as your guys..._

_Owari._

-------------------------------------------------

Well, it turned out better than I thought! And longer than I thought. . Though I mentally kick myself for some of the crappy things I did on this fanfic, I think that I did what I could and hopfully it will be good enough

And yes, I realize they all seem a bit OOC; that's kind of the point. To show how Hikaru deals by feeling weak and unable to comprehend his feelings, and by Haruhi being the comforting, love struck friend. I did my best to make her have some feelings for Tamaki and still say in character, but I think I failed... ' Sorry if it sucks. Constructive critisim would help

Also...

Lets just say that Hikaru forgot to get a lunch and Haruhi already ate it before he came. It'll cure tons of confusion you guys must have about that... And, the words written on both of their cards will forever be unknown. Mwuahaha! Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
